inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurosaki Makoto
(Midfielder) |number= 9 |element=Fire |team= Seidouzan Resistance Japan |seiyuu= Katō Nanae |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 037 (GO) Episode 001 (Galaxy)}} Kurosaki Makoto (黒裂 真命) is a midfielder and the captain of Seidouzan. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO *''"The footballer with the perfect emotional strength and body technique. He's exactly "a heaven-sent child of god of soccer"."'' Appearence He has a quite feminine appearance, he has brown waist-length hair tied into a loose ponytail that falls over his right shoulder and he has scarlet red eyes. He wears a thin white headband. Personality Makoto is shown to be quite friendly, as seen when he first greeted Tenma before entering the Stadium field. He can be quite serious and cold at times, mostly during the matches. Plot (GO) He first appeared in the Episode 37 during an interview, watched by Amemiya Taiyou. It was said by the commentator that Seidouzan's coach is Ishido Shuuji. He appeared again in the Episode 40, playing with Seidouzan against Senbayama in the Cyclone Stadium, and won by a terrifying score of 16-0. He appeared again in the Episode 41. He is seen with the other members of Seidouzan in the Amano Mikado Stadium, ready to play in the final of the Holy Road. During the match, he displayed amazing speed in his plays, cutting through passes, and stealing the ball at a rapid pace. Then he used Ballista Shot and scored the first goal to his team. In Episode 42, he used his keshin, Enma Gazard, and scored the second goal, using Bakunetsu Storm. At the end of the first half, the score was 2-2. At the half-time, his team was switched with Dragonlink. In Episode 43, he was watching the second half along with Saginuma, Masaki and Hitomiko. Game Appearance Wii Avatar Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 147 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 123 *'Dribbling': 152 *'Block': 98 *'Catch': 54 *'Technique': 126 *'Speed': 119 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 109 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Fully Upgraded *'TP': 180 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': S *'Control': S *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Ballista Shot' *'OF Round Spark' *'DF Air Bullet' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Ballista Shot ' *'OF Aggressive Beat' *'DF Screwdriver' *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Ballista Shot' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'OF Round Spark' *'DF Air Bullet' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Enma Gazard' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Enma Gazard' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Enma Gazard' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Daigojoukanrikai' *'Great Inazuma' *'Shin Sedai Japan' *'HR Honsen Senbatsu S' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Holy Road All Star' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Kakumei Senbatsu' Trivia *Since Ishido Shuuji is Seidouzan's coach, and Kurosaki's Keshin is Enma Gazard and he can use Bakunetsu Storm, it is possible that Ishido taught Kurosaki how to use a Keshin and Bakunetsu Storm as well. * His name, Kurosaki, comes from "Kronos," leader of the Titan pantheon and god of time. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Keshin User Category:Captains Category:Galaxy characters